Challenge Accepted
by OrangeAfterglow
Summary: A series of one shots written for the Mega-50 Theme Challenge posten on DA by Spiceprincess proceeding in the order she has set out. please see each chapter for individual summaries and ratings.
1. Introduction

_Theme: Introduction._

_This fic is set at the very begining of Megamind's campign against Metro City. At this point he dosent even know who Metro Man is. I've set this 12 years after the school was flown away. In my mind this makes Megamind about 19 years old. _

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

He stood there, overlooking the whole of the city, his cape billowing around him dramatically in the gusty wind. His airship was looking over the city above the highest level of the still under construction Metro Tower. The building was due to be a record breaker. The biggest combined office and apartment building in the world. It was not due for opening for another year or so yet already Megamind was thinking up ways he could use the building to his own advantage. But that was best left for another day.

He was finally ready. 12 years ago to the day he had made a decision that had changed his life for ever. He had dedicated his life to being Evil. Oh the city would regret how it let those people treat him. Oh they would regret it for the rest of their lives!

IT had been 12 long years of planning. Planning, scheming and preparation. And now, he was ready. He had set up truly the most fantastic evil lair in the world, furnished it with his best ever inventions. Ohhhohoho yes! The city was going to pay dearly!

"Is everything ready Minion?" the villain asked over his shoulder, raising his voice above the howling wind.

"Your evil introduction scheme is ready for deployment Sir!" Minion said happily. He had not seen his boss this excited in ages.

"Fantastic!" Megamind said to himself, his words swallowed by the wind, he turned suddenly on his heel and strode back into the airship, "Then it is time to start the show, Minion!"

"Aye aye Sir!" Minion grinned a toothy grin as he took the controls of the airship turning it towards the city below. City hall had been the obvious target for their debut appearance, it represented the heart of Metro City and was pretty well located for drawing in a crowd. Megamind grinned excitedly as he fidgeted on the spot. He had been looking forward to this day for so very long! At long last he was going to have his never ending revenge on the City that had treated him so badly as a child. The city that had caged, shunned and degraded him on a daily basis was going to pay, once and for all, for what it had done to him. Oh yes, revenge was indeed sweet!

"Now, Minion!" Megamind hissed watching the monitors as clouds of dark smog began bellowing out of the airship as it made it's swift decent towards the centre of the city. Inside the smog hundreds of blue and red lights could be seen giving the smog a very unearthly feel. Hundreds of the newly created Brainbots hummed around inside the smog, waiting for the command to descend and set their creator's plan into motion.

"Aaaaaaand - release the Brainbots!" Megamind stabbed at a button on the control console in front of them with a flourish, sending the command to every Brainbots to enter the city hall by any means necessary.

Instantly the cyborgs blasted out of the smog and flew down to the ornate building below them. As the airship settled in place on the elaborate pond and gardens in front of City Hall the Brainbots began making their way into the building through every door and window they could find. Almost instantly the screaming started causing Megamind to jump up and down on the spot in his excitement. The Brainbots began to emerge from the building which in places seemed to have caught fire. Minion frowned at this, they were not supposed to be starting fires, he shrugged it off as accidental damage and made a mental note to record it properly later on.

The screaming intensified as the Brainbots exited the building, each one carrying someone in their metal tentacles. Megamind grinned all the more as he watched the humans writhing around in fear, making futile attempts to pry themselves free from the unwavering strength of those delicate tendrils.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, helpless bureaucrats of Metrosity! I do not think it will be very good for your continued living if you fell to your deaths." He announced over the loudspeakers that were fitted to the outside of the airship, "Where is the one who is in charge here?"

"That would be me!" One man's voice sounded out among the screams. The two Brainbots who were holding the mayor three stories high above the ground suddenly flew forward, forcing a terrified shriek out of the man's mouth. He was a short but very round man, obviously having had lived well off of the spoils of his position in office, hence why he had to be carried by two of the little cyborgs. Unfortunately, much to Megamind's dismay, they were only as strong as the sum of their parts.

Megamind made his back out to the observation platform, plastering his most evil smirk on his face. The dark smog had blacked out any light from above and behind the airship and the lights of the Brainbots cast an eerie blue glow over the whole area. The effect was very sinister indeed.

"Well well. Mr Mayor, we meet again." Megamind gave the man his best unnerving smile, very pleased with the confused look on the mayor's face.

"I've never met you before in my life!" The man all but shrieked, earning a punishment from the Brainbots for talking to their creator in such a manner.

"Oh on the contrary Mr Mayor, I met you when you were just a civil servant, oh many moons ago!" Megamind was slightly annoyed that the man could not remember him, how many people with his particular skin tone could this man possibly know?

"wha -" A look of dawning realisation spread on the mayor's face, "The child from the prison! The blue one! What are you doing out here?"

"Ooohhhhhh hohohohhooooo!" Megamind laughed merrily to himself, resisting the urge to start jumping up and down again, he loved playing these games, it had been a long time since he had anyone to banter with in this way, "Yes indeed I am Mr Mayor. You see, a primitive facility such as your prison could not contain one of my amazing intellect for very long! I soon grew tired of the place and so went looking for pastures new. Now I believe I have found the perfect location as a base for my new career!"

"And where exactly is that you criminal!"

"ooooh you wound me with you're words sir!" Megamind nearly howled at the man, glad he was playing right into his hands, "I must say however, you have a very agreeable office! I believe it will provide excellent facilities to make my rule over this city all the more enjoyable!"

"What? You mean you want to -"

"Now he gets it! YES, Mr Mayor, I MEGAMIND, am taking control of this City and you and every citizen of Metrosity will bend to my will!"

"You are truly mad! Someone will stop you!" The mayor shouted, his voice betraying the fact that even he was not sure of his words.

"Oh really, and who, pray tell, might that be?" Megamind smirked as he leaned over the railings to bring himself closer to the quivering mayor.

"That would be ME!" The voice came from above but what Megamind didn't expect was to see the owner of voice just hovering in mid air about 10 feet above them in-between the airship and the army of Brainbots. He stood in mid air with his arms folded across his impossibly well build chest, his biceps bulging under the off-white material of his costume. Megamind looked the man directly in the face, a fierce scowl forming over his angry green eyes. That chizzled jaw, perfect nose, unwrinkled eyes and perfectly coifed hair were all a dead give away.

"Wayne Scott!" Megamind hissed, the hatred clear in his voice, amplified over the past 12 years of not seeing hide nor hair of his school room adversary.

"The name is Metro Man! Defender of Metro City and it is my job to put you back behind bars, where you belong!" Metro man pointed an accusing finger at the blue creature he had known from so long ago.

"Oh we shall see about that! What are you going to do? Take me to the corner? I'd like to see you try, BRAINBOTS!" Megamind bellowed the command so loud that many of the people suspended in the air by the Brainbots recoiled in shock moments before their captor's let go of them all once, sending them plummeting to the round below.

Metro Man moved instantly, using what could only be described as impossible speed to catch every last member of the mayor's staff and depositing them safely on the ground. In the mean time the brain bots had regrouped around the airship forming a protective barrier as the imposing aircraft started retreating into the smog.

As Metro Man deposited the last citizen on the ground, he turned, not expecting the airship to have been able to move so quickly. It disappeared into the smog, becoming completely invisible to the naked eye. With a self confident smile Metro Man searched the fog with his x-ray vision, finding the airship and the Brainbots with ease as they slipped in-between the tall buildings of the city centre. He blasted off in pursuit easily catching up with the airship and grabbing two handfuls of it's fabric air bag, tearing holes in the material causing the gas to escape in a whoosh. Whatever the gas had been it made Metro Man's head swim for a moment, and his throat constrict, rendering his super-breath useless for the moment. After quickly flying the stricken airship out to the city's waterfront, ignoring the many Brainbots that were attacking him with their pincers, clawing at his flesh and putting his hair, he dropped the machine into the water watching with a satisfied smile as electricity sparked across the water as the machinery short-circuited. Now that he was out of the strange gas he took in a deep breath and blew a jet of freezing cold air at the cloud of Brainbots that had followed him, freezing them all instantly causing them to plummet into the water along with the sinking airship.

Using his X-ray vision once more Metro Man discovered that there was no one onboard the airship. /He turned back to the city, searching for any signs as to where the mad man had gone but none could be found. If he had only looked up, to the top level of the still incomplete Metro Tower, he would have seen a small group of glowing Brainbots crowding around the self-proclaimed super villain and his loyal sidekick.

"I think we have some more work to do Minion." Megamind said quietly to the fish crouching at his side on the scaffolding.

"Indeed sir, I'll collect the remains of the airship as soon as the coast is clear Sir." Minion replied, simply glad that this 'defender' had not managed to recapture the escaped convict and return him to his prison cell.


	2. Deep in thought

_Theme: "Deep in thought"_

_Ok, this one is very fluffy. Roxanne catches Megamind in a late night brainstorming session and tried to tempt him to come and get some sleep. Both of them muse about their feeling towards each other in that glorious sleepy way that people do when they are so deeply in love with each other._

* * *

><p>Megamind sat in his chair, gazing absently up at his idea cloud. He idly stroked his goatee as his mind wandered over all of the scraps of paper, trying to see the big picture that his subconscious was trying to show him. This was how it worked, how it had always worked. He would work tirelessly for hours, hanging up scraps of coloured note paper in what even seemed to him to be random positions while all along it was the subconscious part of him mind guiding his hand. Some of his best schemes had been figured out in this way.<p>

It had always been so easy when he was evil, the ideas for machines of destruction and mayhem would come thick and fast, but now. Titan had been right, this hero stuff was hard work. No matter what brilliant crime-fighting plan he came up with he could always see ways in which it could be turned against the city and that was not what he wanted. If he could just figure this out then he could get the hang of things, he just knew it.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Roxanne talking to him softly, he didn't even notice her hands touching his shoulders, attempting to massage out the kinks in the back of his neck that inevitably formed while he was brainstorming. What he did notice was her lips placing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"Roxanne?" He asked as he turned to look over his shoulder at her.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" she said with a smile as she brushed away the thin sheen of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"What are you doing here? Its still early."

"If by early you mean 3AM then yes, it is early." She smiled again at him as she stroked her hand over his cheek. He looked tired but his eyes were alight. Obviously his brain wasn't letting him sleep for some reason tonight, "I was waiting for you to come to bed but I must have fallen asleep, when I woke up to find you still not there I got worried."

"Worried about me?" He whispered huskily as he span the chair around so he was facing her, running his hands over her hips and waist.

"No, worried that minion was going to blame me for letting you stay up all night. You know he has named me your 'night time guardian'." She laughed as he pulled her down into his lap. She snuggled up against his chest, running her hand across his surprisingly strong biceps. After spending so many years looking at his willowy figure she had been amazingly surprised by just how strong he was. His muscles were extremely compact yet they held a power far greater than a human of his size and the muscles on his chest and abdomen were just astounding. She absentmindedly traced her fingers over the creases in-between the muscles on his stomach as her mind wandered.

She was brought back to reality when she felt his body shiver under her own. Looking up into his eyes she found he had been staring at her this whole time.

"What?" She asked with a chuckle as he smiled at her in wonder. Somehow, every time he touched her felt like the first time and she hoped that never changed. She never wanted to get used to the feeling he was giving her.

"Just… thinking." He said as his long fingers played up and down her back and along her arms. It never got old, the feeling of her in his arms. He was not a religious man, having dedicated his life to science in one way or another, yet every day he pledged his life to whatever higher power had seen fit to gift this angel to him. He placed a kiss against her hair as he breather her in, trying to imprint as much of her as possible on his memory. No matter how long they had been together he still had the horrible feeling that she was going to wake up one day and realise what a huge mistake she had been making and then she would be gone.

"I love you." He said suddenly, as if those words alone would chase away the fear of loosing her. He truly did not know what he would do if she did just get up and go. One thing he knew was that he would not stop her, he could never keep her against her will, not anymore. It would destroy her.

"And I love you, more than I ever thought possible." She said as she turned her head to catch his lips in a kiss. She couldn't help but notice the serious look on his face. His mind was running away with him again, whenever he was deep in thought he always seemed to go into some sort of trance and could sit there, perfectly still for hours. Normally it didn't bother her but the bed they shared together felt cold and lonely without him and she didn't want to return there alone. Plus she knew how grouchy he became after a sleepless night. She kissed him once more, long and strong, in an attempt to turn his thoughts back to the here and now.

"Come on, bed time, Hero." She whispered against his lips as she stood up, pulling him with her. He stood up compliantly yet still threw a look of regret over his shoulder at his idea cloud., "Oh no you don't, that can wait till the morning. You need your sleep, and I need my favourite pillow. You know I worry about you when you stay up all night, don't you?" He mumbled something that she took as confirmation.

He looked back into her eyes and instantly melted. How could he ever deny this woman anything? He had the sneaking suspicion that if she asked him to fetch a star down out the sky itself for her he would find a way to do it. He would gladly take over entire galaxies if she asked him to do so and he would gladly give his life in exchange for hers. He realised he was over thinking things again when she placed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Don't drift off on me again, ok?" She said as she started to walk backwards towards their living quarters. She kept on looking him deep in the eyes. Those same beautiful green eyes that she had been so captivated with from the moment she met him. Oh it was not love at first sight, not for her anyway , but she had noticed his eyes instantly. No matter how much of a pretence he put up, his eyes always gave him away. They were so expressive and such an astounding green, she spend countless hours trying to decide exactly what shade of green his eyes were yet she never managed to pin it down. Now she was pleased she hadn't as it meant she could spend so much time thinking about it right now. Thos very same green eyes suddenly drew closer as he pulled her in for another kiss. She complied with his request eagerly, placing one hand on the back of his neck.

"I could get lost in you forever." He said dreamily, she had the sneaking suspicion that he had meant to say that in his head only but she grinned at him anyway as she pulled away to lead him back to their bedroom. The time for thinking was over. Now was the time for just being, and she wanted to just be with him, safe in their bed, where nothing and no one could intrude on their world.


	3. Keeping Secrets

_Theme: Keeping Secrets_

_Another day, another one-shot. These are just writing themselves at the moment! This one is set somewhere in the middle of Megamind's criminal career._

* * *

><p>"Minion! Be more careful you great oaf! That is precious cargo you carry!" Megamind yelled after regaining his composure. He was following Minion to some strategic point hidden deep within the city, where they could hold Roxanne Ritchi as their hostage. She was once again an integral part of their scheme and as such should most definitely not be dropped! Minion's giant metal foot has snagged while walking up the bare metal stairs and his whole body had pitched forward and had lolled to one side in an attempt to gain his balance. The woman he carried over his shoulder had very nearly been pitched over the edge into the stairwell below. That would have been an absolute disaster.<p>

As he had watched the event which had only really lasted for a second or two, his hear had leaped into his mouth and now pounded alarmingly in his chest. He griped the leather at his chest in an attempt to reduce his heart rate to something more acceptable. He repeated in his head that he was only concerned for the affect her fall may have had on their plan and decided to brush the incident off as a slight overreaction.

Minion looked at his boss quizzically, he had only tripped and no harm was done. The fish rolled his eyes, his boss had a tendency to overreact when he got excited about something. This was one of his more eccentric plans after all so it made sense for him to a little more jumpy. He placed Roxanne down on a table that had been placed in the middle of the room, he hoped that Megamind didn't notice the pile of blankets that had been pre-arranged on the table to offer the woman at least a little comfort, lying flat on your back on a wooden table was bound to be a very unpleasant experience.

He lay her unconscious form down gently, noting the fact tat Megamind was watching his every move. Carefully he lifted her arms and chained the to the table above her head before moving to her legs and chaining them down as well. Minion was glad she had decided to wear a pair of smart black trousers with a white blouse today, the dresses she normally wore to work would have made his job a little more… difficult.

"I'll be back in a moment sir with the rest of the equipment." Minion said as he headed back down the stairs, the sound of his large feet striking the metal stairs echoed around the concrete structure.

Megamind carefully examined his surrounds, yes it had been a good choice to use this as their attack base. The building was yet another high rise office building that was currently under construction in the intimidating shadow of the Metro Tower. The skeletal structure of the building had been completed leaving it an open concrete shell with sonly a few internal fittings such as the metal staircase that ran all the way up to the roof. He had chosen the 16th floor, high enough to launch a board attack on the city street below but low enough to still be able to clearly see the terrified citizens running for their lives. He found himself cackling to himself quietly as he ran over the details of his plan in his head. A muffled groan from behind him brought him out of his thoughts as he turned around to face his captive.

She was still unconscious and it was still a while before her planned awakening, she should not have been stirring. He moved closer to her, examining her face for any signs of consciousness, going over in his head whether a second dose of knockout spray would have any lasting negative effects. A noise escaped her throat again as her face twitched slightly. At some point the had ended up leaning over her, mere inches separating them as he closely examined her facial expression. He jumped backwards when he realised how close he was standing, his heart once again pounding in his chest. He frowned at the sensation, not liking the effect her presence seemed to be having on him today.

Her brow twitched down into a frown as her head lazily lolled to one side. Cautiously he reached out to her face and placed his fingertips on the pulse at her neck. Her pulse was slow and steady. Exactly at the rate it should be whilst under the full influences of the knockout spray. His fingers drifted over her cheek to carefully open one of her eyes. He gazed into her blue eye, clouded with unconsciousness and showing no signs of becoming aware of her surroundings. All the physical signs were within normal parameters, so why was she making noises like that. After freeing her eyelid and closing it gently over her eye he held onto her face, gently cupping it in his hands. He never got the chance to be this close to her, oh he had thought of it, it was what the bad guys did when they had the damsel in their clutches. Any other bad guy would have taken advantage of her condition long ago, the thought made him step back from her hurriedly and rub his fingers against his forehead. Some of the men in the prison had been incarcerated for the very same thing.

It made him feel sick.

For all the ropes, all the peril, all the dangerous and intimidating situations he put her into, he had never once actually put her into harms way. Not intentionally anyway. There had been one time that he and Minion had taken her to the hospital after one of his inventions had very badly malfunctioned and had taken on a life of its own. The machine had gone into a wild spin and one of the wicked spikes it was adorned with had caught her on the side of her head before he could pull her out of harms way. Minion had managed to cut power to the machine a few seconds later but not before Roxanne had been knocked unconscious and lay sprawled across Megamind's chest, her head wound bleeding all across his uniform. All he could do was lay there on the cold floor, staring at her in shock. He had reached out to her face, brushing her hair away from the wound, the sheer amount of blood that was flowing from the 4cm gash was transfixing, her hair was already matted and he could see the sheen of read against his black leather. He could even feel some of her blood drying on his face and neck, where it had splashed during their fall.

"Minion…" He had whispered, still in shock, "Get the car."

The flustered fish had managed to get a hold of himself a few moments later, his panic causing his mechanical body to become a bit erratic. Megamind stayed exactly where he was, one hand using his cape to put pressure on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He was trembling, the fact that her blood was still rushing from the would on her head the only indication that her heart was still beating. Her face was pale and her skin was clammy as she lay on top of him completely still. He could hardly hear anything over the pounding of his heart in his ears, Minion had to physically touch him on the shoulder to get his attention. That was all he needed to snap him back to life, he had scooped her up into his arms and instructed Minion to drive them to the hospital as quickly as possible. It was a wonder the crying fish managed to avoid causing a major traffic accident. Thankfully he had the presence of mind to switch on his disguise generator before flinging himself out of the car, pulling Roxanne out with him. The wound on her head was still bleeding but to his utter relief she opened her eyes groggily.

"where am I?" She muttered into his chest, her eyes not focusing.

"The hospital, you are going to be fine I promise!" He said into her hair before running into the Emergency Department and shouting for help, barely registering the fact that his voice had remained the same despite the disguise, "I'm so sorry Roxanne!"

"I know -" She whispered before dropping into unconsciousness again. He placed her carefully on the trolley the medical staff had wheeled in front of him and he described her injuries, telling them that he had seen her fall and didn't know what she had hit her head on. They wheeled her away into the emergency room and told him to fill out some forms and wait. He had stayed long enough to give them her personal contact details and then slipped out, not wanting to answer the questions he knew were about to be put to him.

He had slumped down in the passenger seat of the invisible car, his energy truly spent, telling Minion to just drive. The fish had done so, feeling slightly better now that she was in a place that could help her. A few hours later Megamind hacked into the security cameras of the hospital, searching each image carefully for any sign of her. Eventually he found her, at the very edge of one of the shots, through an open door to a private room. She was asleep, her head bandaged tightly, her beautiful hair sticking up in the most unprofessional manner. Fortunately the machines she was connected to could be seen by the camera, from what he could see her vital signs looked good, he doubted there was any deep damage so hopefully, the fact that she had been left unsupervised, showed that she was going to be ok.

He had kept that camera feed up on his monitors for the rest of the night.

Megamind shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present. That had been nearly 6 months ago and neither of them had mentioned it. Her news network had reported her injury as a mugging resulting in some unknown good Samaritan taking her to hospital. They had reported that she had suffered from a form of amnesia, meaning she couldn't remember anything about how the accident happened. Megamind had been relieved at that, believing that it was better for everyone if she didn't know what had happened. He couldn't stand the thought of her knowing that he had been the cause of her injury but at the same time he didn't think his reputation could stand being unmasked as her saviour as well.

Now, here they were again, she was tied to a table and about to bear witness to another one of his diabolical plans. He couldn't resist the smirk that pulled on the side of his mouth at the thought of what she would do if she knew about this secret that he was keeping from her. The secret that she was even keeping from herself.

Minion appeared again at that moment, carrying a host of equipment which he hastily deposited by the open end of the room, looking briefly over the edge before busying himself with the final touches of their plan. Roxanne moaned again, showing more signs of waking up. Megamind grinned, bringing his mind back to the plan at hand. Tonight would be the night that Roxanne, along with the rest of the mindless drones in this city, would know the true power of Megamind!


	4. Love

_Theme: Love_

_This was very hard to write. Not a lot of personal experience to draw from so my imagination has been on burn out. Then, this came to me in a vision. I love the sky at night when away from the city._

_Simple fluffy goodness. enjoy. (Oh, and yeah, I know in the movie Megamind is roughly the same heiht as Roxanne (Tho he does look taller in his cell during the 'Is it a puppy' scene) but I think there is someting to be said for a man that is slightly taller than his love. ^_^_

* * *

><p>He loved that time of the month when no moon shone in the sky. The stars seemed so much brighter, even with the light pollution from the city on the other side of the bay. Despite everything that had happened, they had never taken down the fake observatory. He had even built his own telescope and installed in the middle of the room. Most of the control panels had gone and the alligator pit had been dismantled. Only the control panel for the Death Ray still remained and although eh satellite itself had not been decommissioned as such, the weaponry would not be used for it's intended purpose ever again.<p>

He stood on the platform on the outside of the dome, face tilted towards the heavens, his cape swishing in the slight breeze. He was still standing this way when Roxanne emerged from the dome, smiling when she saw him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, sliding one arm against his back underneath his cape. he closed his eyes as he turned to nuzzle his nose into her hair. His long arms snaked around her as he pulled her closer into his side.

"How long have you been out here? You're freezing!" She said as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Not too long." He murmured into her hair before he looked back up at the sky.

"Anything interesting up there?" She tried to see what he was staring at but couldn't see anything that looked out of the ordinary. She could hardly see the stars anyway, to her the sky looked like a muddy brown sea with a few sprinklings of white dots. The lights from the city were so bright it was like a cloud of light hung over everything.

"You know how people think they can look up into the stars and predict the future?" He asked, his tome somewhat whimsical. She knew what that voice meant, he was all but lost in his thought but he knew she wanted some insight so he was letting her in on his thought process.

"You mean with horoscopes?" she asked receiving a nod and a smirk in response.

"It's a complete load of rubbish. The stars don't predict the future, they tell stories of the past. Even when you look at the sun, you are really looking about 8 minutes into the past. A vast majority of the stars you are looking at are hundreds of years in the past. Which means..." He paused, closing his eyes as he took a steadying breath. Roxanne pulled away from his slightly so she could see his face but remained in his arms and with hers around him.

"Which means," He continued after a few minutes, "I can still see the star that gave light to my home planet." It was barely a whisper yet it was enough to nearly break her heart. She stood there with tears pricking in her eyes as she watched him stare into the past.

The thought struck her that he wanted to go back. He wanted to be with them, his people, where he wouldn't have to hide away and where he would never have had to set off on his path as a villain. He could have been everything he ever wanted to be. Normal. Suddenly Roxanne was filled with a bizarre sense of jealousy, how could she ever hope to compete against his own people?

"Would you like to see it?" He asked her suddenly as he turned to look at her, the look on his face was one of pure hopefulness and Roxanne couldn't bring herself to say no so she smiled at him and nodded, hoping that her inner thoughts were not playing out on her face.

"Come with me." He said softly as he took her hands in his. He walked backwards into the dome, gently pulling Roxanne in with him. After kissing her quickly he released her hands and skipped over to a control panel on the edge of the giant telescope. a few moments later it whirred to life and it's angle lifted. After a few moments it stopped and Megamind squinted into the viewer. A serene smile spread across his face as he pulled away and turned his shining green eyes at her. He silently held out his hand for her and she took it, allowing him to pull her gently over to him.

"Look in here," He whispered as if any unnecessary noise would shatter the calm, She swept her bangs out of the way and looked into the viewfinder. His hands drifted from her shoulders down to her sides and came to a rest on her waist. He leaned in close behind her so that his mouth was rite by her ear.

"Can you see the cluster of 5 stars to the right of the view?" He breathed against her ear, he could feel her nod so he continued as he nuzzled against the side of her head gently, "There is a single yellow star to the left of those 5, do you see it?" She pulled back from the viewfinder slowly and tuned to look at him.

"Home?"

"That is the star my planet orbited, yes." He said carefully as his eyes drifted over her face, "or at least it was. I've never been able to figure out what happened to cause it to collapse into a black hole with no warning."

"You miss them don't you?" She asked quietly as she felt his hands move around to her stomach, encircling her in his arms once again. There was a sadness in her voice and what he thought was a slight hint of fear. She was hiding it well but she was afraid of his answer.

"Yes and no." He sighed as he pulled her close, "I miss the opportunity to learn more about them, to be with my own people. I miss the life I never got to have." He sighed as he closed his eyes feeling her tense in his arms.

"But," He continued after a few moments, "I was only there for 8 days before they sent me away. I have thought time and time again what my life would be like if that star had never collapsed but every time I do I come back to the same conclusion." He took another deep breath as she closed her eyes tightly against the words that were about to come, "I would give it all up in a heartbeat if having that meant I didn't get to be here with you."

She was suddenly looking him in the eyes again, tears shining in her own as she looked at him in shock. She shook her head slowly as she turned in his arms and placed her hands gently on his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"No, you can't mean that, I don't want you to say that just for me." She said as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Gently he took her head in his hands and tilted her back again so he could look at her. He smiled at her adoringly as he placed a gently kiss on her forehead.

"I can, and I do." He whispered, "Roxanne, I am glad of every horrible and tragic thing that has ever happened to me in my life because every step of the way they were leading me to you. I just wish we had seen it sooner."

"But-" She was about to say more when he silenced her with a kiss. It was a weapon he used on her regularly and it was one that she truly wished he had discovered he had years ago. Every time their lips touched all thoughts went out of her head and as far as she was concerned the whole would could just go and jump off a cliff just so long as she could stay right there with him.

"If someone offered me the choice between going back to my planet and my people and staying here with you, I'd choose you, instantly and every time." He bent slightly to rest his forehead against hers as he gazed deeply into her eyes. An Idea struck him suddenly and he pulled away from her but took her hands in his. "Come with me." He said again as he pulled her excitedly along with him back onto the platform outside of the dome. He turned her to face out over the lake.

"Now close your eyes." He breathed into her ear. She grinned in response and hiccupped through a small giggle and she nodded that she would. Suddenly, all contact was lost and she became aware of just how cold the midnight air was. He was gone for a few minutes, his voice occasionally drifting out to her, requesting that she keep her eyes closed and that he would be there in a moment.

Eventually she felt his warm hands slide back around her and she felt the material of his cape wrap around her, shielding her from the cold breeze. His nose was nuzzling into her hair again and trailed down to the top of her ear.

"Ok, open." He breathed into her ear as he took a deep breath.

Slowly she opened up her eyes and was greeted by more stars in the sky than she had ever thought possible. She had never really been out of the city before and definitely had never been anywhere where the sky wasn't obscured by light pollution. She glanced over to the city to see it in almost complete darkness. There was one patch of light, filtering up from between the tall buildings and she thought she could see the coloured lights of the traffic signals. Unable to look away for too long she turned her face upwards again, she felt like she could see forever, and in a way she guessed she could. The stars seemed to go on forever and she could even make out a couple of the more common constellations. The twinkling light they were giving off reflected magically from the rippling surface of the lake giving the whole view out into the darkness of the vast lake a magical sensation.

"Oh my..." She gasped, unable to put to words what she was seeing and feeling, "It's beautiful!"

"It cant compare to you." He said as he looked down at her. The blush that spread across her cheeks brought a grin to his face as he places a few feather kissed on the back of her neck, "I love you," he murmured between kisses, "More than anything in the world."

"You, what?" She asked breathlessly, she had just been thinking to herself that he had no idea what his touch was doing to her, but then again, maybe he did.

"I love you, Roxanne Ritchie." He said as he looked her straight in the eyes, "I think I have for a very long time."

She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words, instead she just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down into a deep kiss. He smirked against her mouth as he pulled her close up against him and bent her over backwards slightly. He could feel the wetness of her tears against his cheek as he could feel her shudder against his body. He pulled her tighter against him and turned her around to press her back against the side of the dome. She gasped as she pulled away leaving him space to trail wet kisses down the column of her neck and made his was to her pulse point to kiss and lick against the sensitive spot.

"Megamind," She whispered into the still night air as he gently traced his teeth over her shoulder, "Oh god I love you. I love you." She was about to say more when his mouth covered hers again as he chuckled into the kiss. Eventually they pulled apart, both of them panting for breath and slightly dizzy from the rush of emotion. She was about to say something else when the lights of the city flickered back to life.

"Did you..." She asked as she nodded in the direction of the city. He turned to look over his shoulder and grinned, wondering to himself where that 15 minutes had gone.

"Errm, yeah. sorry." She chuckled as he turned back to look at her, "I left the traffic signals on, and the hospital and emergency services didn't loose power. Just other commercial and residential buildings, just for 15 minutes. I wanted to show you how the sky was meant to look." She smiled at her, looking slightly worried about her reaction. Wasn't switching off the city's power supply still considered to be rather evil?

"I programmed the Brainbots to keep an extra lookout for any trouble and there was no surge when things powered up again so there shouldn't be any damage." This time she was the one to shut him up by kissing him. After she pulled away he looked slightly cross eyed, his train of thought effectively derailed.

"Well, it was a very romantic, if incredibly grandiose, gesture. And it was beautiful, thank you." She said as she stroked her hand down his cheek and smiled into his eyes.

With that he hugged her against him again and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He heard her whisper something about heading back inside as the night air was dropping in temperature rapidly and a shiver wracked her body despite their earlier activities. With a smirk he swiftly bent down and swept one arm under her legs, lifting her up against him drawing his cape up with her. She giggled prettily and rested her head against his shoulder as her hand rubbed at the leather covering his chest. With a grin on both of their faces they disappeared back into the lair, leaving the city behind them to wonder what could have possibly have caused such a bizarre blackout.


End file.
